1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbicidal mixtures and to herbicidal compositions comprising them which have improved performance, and to their use in treating crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The herbicide termed hereinbelow HERB1, whose chemical name is 1-CH.sub.3 -3- 2-F-4-Cl -5-(-O-CH.sub.2 -CO-O-C.sub.2 H.sub.5)phenyl!-4-Cl -5-OCHF.sub.2 -pyrazole, i.e., 1-methyl-3- 2-fluoro-4-chloro-5-(ethoxycarbonylmethoxy)phenyl!-4-chloro-5- difluoromethoxypyrazole, is known. This compound is described in European patent applications published under numbers 0361114 and 0443059. This herbicide is known essentially for its use in growing paddy rice or upland rice and in locations where no selectivity is required, such as swamps, orchards, mountain regions and verges. This herbicide is also known as being particularly active even at very low doses in such a way that its effectiveness is quite considerable at low dosage rates and that the results of combination with other herbicides are quite unpredictable. Moreover, the above-cited European patent publications do not suggest any particular herbicidal mixture.